A problem with current lighting strategies is that the typical lighting fixture sends light out in a generally symmetrical pattern. This can result in areas being illuminated which should not be illuminated, such as vehicular roadways where the light can distract drivers. Light is often wasted as it is mistakenly directed upward into the night sky. This costs money, and needlessly contributes to light pollution in a city. A lighted area can also have a border along its edge that does not need to be lighted, and is detrimental to drivers or pedestrians if it is lighted. If the spread of light could be accurately controlled, savings in energy would be achieved, and only those areas selected to be lighted would receive light. If the configurable light is also an LED fixture, further savings could be achieved.